new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Myth and Stories of the Hon clan
“Wolves aren't supposed to howl alone, But are supposed to howl together.” - an old Hon saying. While the Hon clan was officially grouped together under the leadership of Hisho Hon, the clan does have a long history and the various of the Hon Houses have overall the same folklore and myths, that made it possible for them to unite as one big clan instead of smaller factions. Though some myths and legends might have a historical truth behind it, most are told to give away on how to explain certain things. Such as how night and day came to be and other yet unexplained phenomenon. The Hon culture is one where ancestors and revered heroes of the past are held in high regards. Though they don't worship or pray in general to these figures. They hold them in high respect and often show them an homage, that can vary with each family and even on individual base. The folklore and myths are simply used as to explain how it is important to be patient or follow some virtues or in other cases explaining how the world they live in came to be. In terms of culture, the Hon are often a proud and distant people. They often 'demand' somebody to show that they are worthy of respect, causing those who don't either know them well enough or having a bad opinion that they are an arrogant folk. But once gained their respect, most Hon's are quite loyal and great allies. Ancestors/Heroes Unlike some other cultures of clans, the Hon don't believe that heroes become sort of demi-gods. They are more regarded as honourable ancestors or people who could give an example on how to behave etc. Most of the time a Hon family has one or two 'champion(s)' that they respect and try to honour with achievements and great deeds. It is also possible to become a revered hero as those of the stories. This is done by doing a tremendously difficult task for the benefit of the clan or relatives, which however could make the person immortal as his or her story will be told by his relatives and kin until the end of time - until then being allowed to dine and feast with their ancestors in the afterlife. Each lineage has their own revered ancestor, but the following are the most respected and known lineages and ancestors known in the Hon clan. Atsushi (Means "industrious".) Known as the Smith, Atsushi is being suspected of the one who made the White Blade, that is considered an heirloom in the Hon clan lineage that he had founded. He is particularly renowned for smithing various tools, weapons and armour for other prominent Hon figures. The tales about his deeds aren't all about forging equipment and gear of others. Many times Atsushi had to use his with and skills - both as a smith as a capable fighter - to escape dangerous situations. He is a particularly revered figure for Hons that have taken a military career, both soldiers and shinobi alike. Heidrun (meaning "bright, clear" and rún meaning "secret") Though not as stout, wise or in any way like many of the other 'ancestors' Heidrun makes up for what he lacks with bravery. Some also find him quite cunning as he tries to solve his problems often with a bit of luck, courage and wit. While most his stories apply to children, there are darker and grimmer tales that do apply to adults where Hjalmar shows that courage can be a great virtue. Hisho (Means "victory") One of the 'newest' champions of the Hon clan. He is regarded highly for the fact for uniting the Hon clan as leading them against several other clans and managing to gain quite some victories for the Hon clan. And not only in the military manner but also on diplomacy. It was his wish to create a place where clans could form a place together instead of being wary of each other. Jun (Means 'obedient') Jun is mostly known for her personal revenge. Unlike some other 'champions' she isn't a fighter or a very wise figure. Her story is about how important loyalty and honour can be and when it is the right time to forsake them. Some Hon's debate if she is truly worth of naming as revered ancestor, but nobody dares to debate her courage and loyalty to the clan for her deeds. Steinar ("steinn "stone" and arr "warrior".") Steiner is a typical figure that is held in high esteem for the fact he has been one to strive for justice during a time where that was quite rare. His deeds are like his name suggest focused on doing the right thing according to the law. But in some tales and versions, it is known that he also bends the rules in order to get done what he considers justice. Vidar (derived from víðr "wide" and arr "warrior".) The Scholar as some likes to call him. Vidar's stories are full with how intellect wins it over strength and courage. Though he is respected for some courageous deeds, he is more known for his clever wit and silver tongue. Most of his lineage tend to have high respect for their ancestor as he is an ideal example for diplomats and such folk, which can be seen back in how Vidar's descendants learn how to be decent at diplomacy before martial arts. Yamato (Means "large/great" or "harmony") One of the heroes that are respected for his big deeds that were focused on defending those who couldn't defend themselves. Those who follow and pay respect to Yamato often try to become capable shinobi as Yamato was. The man is very popular in the Wolf Guard and Armored Wolves as most try to follow his example of defending others who they respect or value highly. In some myths, he is being seen as the one who laid the foundation to the Wolf Guard. Deities Though the Hon clan doesn't worship or pray to a certain god or godlike creatures/persons, they do have great respect of those who are being revered as great deities. Unlike with the champions, these are universal and are often followed and respected by all Hon. They often play a role in stories, but if they do it is mostly in the background. Lord Akumu (means Bad Dream/Nightmare) Lord of the afterlife, dreams and nightmares and master of ravens and vultures. Akumu is the first person to ever die if one has to believe the tales of the clan. His sacrifice, was in fact, a betrayal of the raven, who tricked him into summoning death into the world of the living. After being allowed to make a request, Akumu requested the Great Wolf to be allowed to become the lord of the afterlife and master of ravens. He is the one who decides what fate will befall when they are brought before his throne. Lady Hoshi (Means 'Star') Lady of the Night, stars and the moon. Hoshi is the lady who tried to create more light in the world as there was no moon in the begin of time. And after the arrival of night, Hoshi wanted to give even in the darkness a flicker of light. This makes her also somebody who some Hon's consider being the source in times of darkness and peril, rekindling the fires and hope in a person. Her origin isn't certain, but there are various sources who point to the influence of the Cho clan and that over time the Hons have adopted Hoshi as one of their 'deities'. The Old One What or who the Old One isn't certain. Some claim that it is the 'last of his kind', others that it is a relative of Akumu who got 'spared' from the embrace of death so that he could try to enjoy an eternal life. Only to have the drawback that he would grow alone and bitter by the fact that everybody he would bond and befriend would eventually perish to the afterlife while he would be stuck to live forever until the end of time. In some stories, the Old One also is often being the guardian of a source of knowledge, wealth or some kind of artifact of great importance or power. The more confusing is that his appearance also differs in stories. In some, he is portrayed as a huge dire wolf with horns - such as the image- while in others he is described as an old man, crow or even an old pigeon. No matter his appearance, the Old One usually is the one who brings prophecies over to others, making him a figure who is feared, disliked and respected at the (often) same time. But that isn't all that is brought up with the Old One. Some stories do state that he is the source from which the dire wolves, boggarts and other menacing creatures have spawned from or have a certain relation to. The Great Wolf The Hon clan doesn't believe in any godlike deities, but the Great Wolf spirit could be easily compared to a head of gods like a deity. He doesn't appear in all the stories but seems to have his influence in most as a force in the background. Due to the fact that the myths and tales of the Hon clan don't have a real black and white view, the Great Wolf can't be seen as truly benevolent or dreadful. Like many other figures in the Hon clan folklore, he is mostly neutral - working for what he considers beneficial for himself or what he values. Some believe that it is the Great Wolf that gave mankind their will as courage and thus figured that they wouldn't need anything else. Others regard this gift also the curse of humanity, seeing that without any balance that it will forever pit men against one another. Myths/Stories Disclaimer: * Credits and information goes to several websites that have given me inspiration. This entitles Native American Mythology, Norse and sites like Wolf Country. Some of these stories are simply here for convenience sake to give the clan more depth and easier to search for when to be used during the story.* The difference between Wolves and Hounds Discouraged after an unsuccessful day of hunting, a hungry Wolf came upon a well-fed hound, the Wolf asked what the Dog had to do to earn his food. "Very little," replied the Dog, "Just protect my master's house and family and be obedient to his demands." The Wolf pondered this quite carefully - for he had to risk his own life almost daily to earn his food, and then with little assurance of success. The Wolf, who was tempted to adopt the Dog's mode of living, then happened to notice that the hair was rubbed bare from about the Dog's neck. The Wolf asked what caused this affliction, the Dog replied that it was of no significance, "It's just the place where my collar and chain rub." The Wolf abruptly stopped and exclaimed, "Your Chain! You mean you are not free to choose somebody of your own liking to follow?" "No," responded the Dog, "but what does that matter?" "A great deal," replied the Wolf as he trotted away into the forest back to his pack, "A great deal." How rain came to be and why Wolves howl Wolves are supposed to be tough, but there was one wolf that was meeker than the rest. He would cry and get shunned for it. One day it was too much and he confronted the wolves that shunned him. In the process of doing so he ended up crying. His emotions were so strong that it caused the heavens to cry. Since then they would cry in his huonor. The reward of the Wolf Wolf had been gorging on an animal he had killed when suddenly a small bone in the meat stuck in his throat and he could not swallow it. He soon felt a terrible pain in his throat and ran up and down groaning and groaning and seeking for something to relieve the pain. He tried to induce every one he met to remove the bone. "I would give anything," said he, "if you would take it out." At last, the Crane agreed to try and told the Wolf to lie on his side and open his jaws as wide as he could. Then the Crane put its long neck down Wolf's throat, and with its beak loosened the bone, till at last, it got it out. "Will you kindly give me the reward you promised?" said the Crane. The Wolf grinned and showed his teeth and said: "Be content. You have put your head inside a wolf's mouth and taken it out again in safety; that ought to be reward enough for you." The Lion, Fox and Wolf A lion, growing old, lay sick in his cave. All the beasts came to visit their king, except the wolf. The fox, therefore, thinking that he had a capital opportunity, accused the fox to the lion of not paying any respect to him who had the rule over them all and of not coming to visit him. At that very moment, the wolf came in and heard these last words of the fox. The lion roaring out in a rage against him, the wolf sought an opportunity to defend himself and said, "And who of all those who have come to you have benefited you so much as I, who have travelled from place to place in every direction, and have sought and learnt from the physicians the means of healing you?' The lion commanded him immediately to tell him the cure when he replied, "You must flay a fox alive and wrap his skin yet warm around you." The fox was at once taken and flayed; wherein the wolf, turning to him, said with a wolfish grin, "You should have moved your master not to ill, but to good, will." How night and day came to be As many myths, animals play a role in explaining how certain things came to be. In explaining how day and night came to be is explained that the animals gathered together and choose the porcupine as the one to lead the discussion. It was due that the porcupine had the most balanced personality and was quite respected for it. The first thing that the animals were needed to discuss was about day and night. A lot of animals voted and argued that there should be constant daylight. Others, however, argued that it would better if the night's darkness would rule over the land. At this meeting, a big discussion erupted between the two sides. The chipmunk was the one who favoured it that there should constantly be day. He pleaded that with more daylight that the animals would be able to spend more time on getting their food, to relax and play. During night most animals wouldn't be able to do this and he founded it thus a waste if there would be more darkness than daylight. Bear, however, refuted the arguments of Chipmunk as he said that it was easier to catch fish n the dark. Many animals lost too much time due not able to fish that well as the fishes would flee into the depth, away from the daylight. No matter how hard porcupine tried to maintain order, it didn't seem to work. The animals were so strongly divided that they kept yelling at each other during the whole meeting. Thus no solution came that day. The next day porcupine decided to talk separately with chipmunk and bear in hope to reach a solution which would benefit all. Porcupine feared that if no solution would come that there would be a big fight between the animals, something he want to avoid. Chipmunk was of the opinion that Bear barely made time to fish. That he was just lazy and wanted to have an easier time to fish than to work for his food. Bear though that chipmunk was trying to mislead them all, cause he had already gathered enough food for a year and just wanted more time to goof around. This caused porcupine to become upset as he released that it was this going to be very hard to reach a solution, due tp the conflicting arguments of bear and chipmunk. Thus he decided to try to host a party. Everybody, after all, liked a nice party, hopefully driving away some of the tension. It was to remember the animals how hard they needed each other and once he noticed that it would be the good moment to then make a decision altogether. That evening porcupine thus announced that there wouldn't be a meeting, but a party. There would be dancing and singing. And for quite some time it seemed that everything was working as porcupine had hoped for. Even bear and chipmunk started to sing and dance together, giving hope that there wouldn't be a fight after all. But porcupine had forgotten how arrogant chipmunk could be! Surprising everybody, he suddenly started to sing with a very loud voice; "We want daylight! We want daylight all the time long!" This took everybody by surprise and made bear furious! He started to sing with his deep and angry voice; "We want night! We want night forever!" Not many moments later the party burst out in two sides siding with one of the two. Then they started to demand porcupine to make a decision, but before he could calm them down, a fight happened. Bear lashed out towards chipmunk, who tried to flee away for the angry bear. With Bear on his heels, chipmunk tried to flee into a tree. Just in time bear managed to lash out, creating the dark scar that still this day is visible on chipmunks back. Due to this porcupine decided that there would be a shift between night and day as we know it now. The Best Hunter In one of the Hon Houses, there was a hunter, better than everybody else. His skill with the bow was unrivalled, but on the hunt, he always suffered bad luck. He thus concluded that he was cursed. While he knew nature, knowing where to find which kind of prey and know how to make the best traps, he barely caught anything. Either he came back to empty traps or something happened that caused him to not succeed in the hunt.The Hon became so frustrated that he decided to head to a nearby swamp. He wouldn't return to his clan until he would have some success in his hunt. If even if that meant death. For days he wandered around in the swamp, using every bit of experience and knowledge he had to gain some success. Knowing that there was a big lake in the swamp, that would be a small pool due the warm summer. Heading to the place he saw a direwolf. Scared and not wanting to hurt the creature that his clan respected so highly, the hunter kept his distance. The direwolf spoke to the hunter, saying that he wouldn't need to be scared, cause he was feeling too weak to attack back. "I suffer more bad luck than you, my friend." The direwolf told the hunter. The hunter request what had caused the proud creature to be weak as the direwolf answered that he hadn't been able to drink from some clean water. Knowing that up head there was a lake, where the creature could perhaps drink from cleaner water, the direwolf said that he felt too weak to get there himself. Thus the direwolf proposed that he would help the hunter in exchange if he would carry him to the lake. Knowing very well that it was risky as the direwolf was renowned for being crafty and cunning creatures, the hunter wavered. Knowing that the hunter didn't trust him, the direwolf promised that the hunter was allowed to tie his legs as his mouth. This seemed to convince the hunter who then carried the direwolf to the lake. Even while the big creature was quite heavy, the hunter was eager to receive some help to break his curse. He carried the direwolf to the lake and after the creature quenched his thirst at, the direwolf kept his promise. He told the hunter that he had to head south into the forest. There he would see a little female deer but wasn't allowed to kill her. He would then see a male deer, but again wasn't allowed to shoot that one either. The deer had to mate and bring forth a calf. If he would thus not kill the male and female deer, then he would later be spotting an old deer. That one would surrender himself to the hunter, allowing the hunter to kill him. Eager to do as the wolf told him to do, the hunter followed his advice. He saw the little female deer but didn't shoot her. Same happened with the male deer and he patiently waited for some moments. As the wolf had promised an old deer appeared and the hunter eagerly shot the old deer. His aim was perfect as the old deer was shot dead with one arrow. Now every time as the man goes hunting, he remembers the wise words of the direwolf, that had taught him to be patient. Ever since that day he never came empty handed from any hunt. The Raven of Death In the beginning of the world, there was no such thing as death. It seemed that everybody continued to live. But as the population started to grow, there was a growing shortage of room and food. This led to conflicts and for years people started to fight each other. The problem was that nobody could die. It was a constant strife between people and it were thus dark times. Eventually, some people gathered in a council as there had to be something to be done about this. With the leaders of the time managing to gather together, the council started. For long did they talk about solutions. Some say that those who would fall in battle would need to be buried deep in the ground. In these times were no such thing as ninjutsu, but while some found this a preferable solution others dreaded it. Who would want to be buried for an entire century into the ground? And what would they do once they had filled all the earth with people? Realising that such solutions would only offer a temporary solution, the leaders continued to talk. Eventually, one Hon with the name of Akumu suggested seeking the advice of some that would be wiser than them all together. Though viewed with distrust as some leaders were skeptical if Akumu wasn't just trying to make his own tribe stronger and mightier, they eventually agreed. Akumu started his search while the other leaders would try to maintain order. For long Akumu sought the council and advice of several wise creatures and people. But none offered a plausible solution that would make life on earth balanced. Or stopping the dark times as each solution would only work on short terms. Saddened and tired, Akumu managed to find some peace on a mountain where he took some refuge as the chaos and conflict kept on going. Wondering how long it would be before everybody would live a life that would go on forever, but only ever living as some savage creatures for their own pleasures, Akumu felt something on his shoulder. It was raven who had heard of Akumu's search for a solution. They spoke and raven made a suggestion. He proposed that Akumu would bring an offer to the Great Wolf. Perhaps a sacrifice would please the spirit that the Hon's admired and feared. Though wary of the motives of the raven, Akumu decided that he had no other real choice. After some advice of the raven, the man started to prepare an ancient ritual that had been lost to all but raven. Sacrificing his heart to the Great Wolf a cold breeze would sweep over the world. As he had sacrificed himself, Akumu would never figure out the betrayal of the raven, who had made the man perform a ritual that would summon death into the world. In time people started to learn that they could die and wouldn't be able to come back. The news spread and for a long time no conflict was held as people feared the mysterious death too much. Raven knew that eventually somebody would learn of his trickery and thus decided to gather his brothers and sisters. He told them of what had happened and all together they decided to fool the humans with acting as if they were the bringers of death. Cause eventually people started to wage conflicts and decided that it didn't matter anyways as long as they could kill somebody else before they were killed. At every conflict ravens would thus appear and together with their allies, the vultures, it became a widespread belief that these two kinds of birds were the messengers of death itself. While Akumu had died, the Great Wolf was much impressed by the selfish sacrifice of the man. Summoning him from the afterlife, the great spirit spoke with the Hon. Explaining Akumu of the betrayal of the raven, the former became furious. But alas, he was dead and thus not allowed to meddle in the affairs with the world of the living. The Great Wolf, however, would allow Akumu to request one thing as he had been selfish and done actually a great deed. Thinking about it, Akumu decided to request what would be a fitting punishment for the ravens and the vultures as well shaping the start of the afterlife. As the lord of the afterlife, Akumu created a plain where the dead would be brought by the spirits of ravens and vultures. As such was their punishments. The dead would be brought before the throne of Akumu himself, where he would judge the person on their deeds in life. Those who were considered good would be allowed to go to his gigantic realm where people would enjoy the calm and peaceful atmosphere. Those were considered neutral, thus not well enough to be allowed in Akumu's realm, would either be send as guardians - direwolves at the gates of the afterlife - or becoming ravens or vultures to serve Akumu forever. Those were considered wicked and evil would be sent to the black pits. Nobody, however, knows what kind of place the black pits are as no figure in the folklore of the Hon clan ever came out of them. To honour Akumu, some Hon's started to mutter their personal names when they would send somebody to the afterlife. Jun's Revenge Category:Hon Clan Category:Chonobi Category:Myths Category:Stories